No importα
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: KakaRin . Sabes que le quieres, aún así no puedes aceptarlo abiertamente, pues no solo es tu orgullo, muchos factores interfieren en su relación: a ella le gusta otro y ese otro gusta de ella.


**N/a:**Mi primer KakaRin, la verdad es que salió solo. Espero que me den su opinión ^^

**_Disclaimer aplicado_**

* * *

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Número de palabras: **901.

* * *

**No importα**

_**By: **__Ari-chαn_

* * *

**S**abes que le quieres, aún así no puedes aceptarlo abiertamente, pues no solo es tu orgullo, muchos factores interfieren en su relación: a ella le gusta otro y ese otro gusta de ella. No es la gran cosa, te dices, después de todo siempre has estado solo. Además, es una chica de catorce años, es plana y tiene una cara común ¿Qué podría tener de interesante? Aún así, sabes que especial.

Pero no importa, ella es de tu mejor amigo y tú nunca serías capaz de interferir en su relación.

Miras a los dos tórtolos: él le mira desde arriba, ella está curándole un pequeño rasguño en su pierna. Lo hace con tanta dedicación y esmero, que te duele. Una parte tuya quiere estar en el puesto de él, sintiendo su delicado tacto, admirando su sonrisa.

Pero eso no importa, él siempre ha sido de ella y ella de él.

Suspiras, a tu lado, tu maestro te mira curioso, ha notado tu incomodidad. Tratas de aparentar que nada pasa, siempre te ha sido fácil ocultar las emociones, saber sobreponerte, olvidar lo malo. Él sigue mirándote, y esto te hace dudar, ¿Qué es lo que ve en ti? ¿Un chico solitario y ensimismado? Tal vez él pueda ver tu expresión dolida.

No te importa, nada te importa, nunca te ha importado. ¿Por qué enrollarte en sentimentalismo banales? ¿Qué importa que ellos dos se quieran, que se sonrían el uno al otro con un sonrojo en su rostro y aún así pretendan que no hay nada entre ellos?

¿Por qué lo hacen? Te preguntas, no entiendes por qué si son tan obvios ninguno de los dos se confiesa. Es tonto, ambos son unos tontos, y tú lo eres todavía más por ser un patético masoquista que solo vela el sentimiento ajeno, preguntándote constantemente qué será ser querido… _así,_ por medio de caricias y miradas cómplices, sintiendo el apoyo del otro y teniendo en quién confiar. Contándole tus miedos y tus anhelos, y que él te cuente los suyos. Riendo constantemente, en una burbuja rosa y feliz.

Pero no importa, ellos tienen su propia burbuja y tú nunca estarás en ella, ni en ella ni en ninguna otra, porque a pesar de saber que ella jamás te corresponderá, entiendes que si no estás junto a ella, no estarás con ninguna otra.

La conoces, ¡Claro que la conoces!, Todas la malditas noches velas por sus sueños, admirándola en secreto, tentado abrazarla, besarla, _amarla_. Pero comprendes que ella no te quiere de la misma forma que tú a ella. Y lo aceptas, lo aceptas porque la amas y quieres verla feliz, así sea con otro que no seas tú.

— Kakashi — ella se ha acercado a ti y está llamándote. La miras, su rostro muestra una preocupación auténtica — ¿Estás bien?

Quieres gritarle y culparla de todo lo que te pasa, preguntarle por qué no nota lo que tú sientes. Anhelas tanto que se de cuenta solamente para observar su expresión, aunque luego te rechace. Pero no, sabes que jamás serías capaz de decírselo por ti mismo.

—Nada — respondes, tu voz suena pacífica y sin sentimiento, y así es que se supone que deba ser. Se supone —. Rin —la miras tan intensamente que ella parece cohibida— ¿Qué piensas de mí?

No sabes cómo has sido capaz de preguntarle aquello, pero tampoco te detienes a pensarlo.

Ella parece sorprendida ante tu interrogante, te mira con ojos cautelosos — tal vez preguntándose si realmente eres tú o algún impostor—, luego sonríe y te ve con dulzura.

Tu corazón late fuere, desbocado.

— Eres mi amigo — ella musita con su voz suave y musical — ¿Es que acaso dudas de ello? — frunce levemente el ceño, afectada.

Te sientes culpable al ver su expresión, pero una parte de ti siente una satisfacción perversa al ver que ella sufre también, aunque sea un poco, solo un poco.

— No, claro que no, eres mi amiga— dices en a penas un murmullo. Las palabras van dirigidas más a ti que a ella, como un recordatorio de que nunca habrá nada entre ustedes dos.

— Claro— ella te mira dudosa, seguramente preguntándose nuevamente si te encuentras bien — Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Cierto?, puedes decirme lo que te preocupe cuando quieras.

Sonríes con ironía, pensando en que seguramente a la última persona que se lo contarías sería a ella. Rin te mira aliviada, al parecer a interpretado tu sonrisa como algo positivo. Tú asientes solo para evitar que se preocupe más.

— Está bien — acepta ella. Te sonríe por última vez y se aleja de nuevo para acercarse al único hombre de su vida.

Muy en el fondo, te sientes aliviado de que ella no sospeche nada. No sabes qué harías si se enterara, seguramente la harías infeliz, y eso es lo último que deseas para ella.

Te repites nuevamente que la amas, pero que nunca será para ti. Porque desde un principio, quien apreció sus talentos y buenas cualidades fue otro. Es él el que la merece, no tú. Y pese a que sabes que siempre tuvo que ser así, no puedes evitar sentirte estúpido por pensar que tal vez las cosas habrían podido cambiar.

Fuiste un iluso, ¿Lo sabes?

Te levantas y te alejas de tu equipo, sabes que tanto ella como tu sensei te miran curiosos; tú solo deseas encontrar un lugar en donde llorar. Solo, siempre solo.

Ya nada importa ya.


End file.
